Somewhere Only We Know
by BlackBirdLiv101
Summary: A new girl moves to Lima, Ohio running away from her past. Unexpectedly she meets a blonde goddess that can change her life. Will her past creep up on her?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to my awesome Beta for helping me majorly out with this chapter! I hope all of you guys like. And please review!

Ryan Murphy owns Glee..

Somewhere Only We Know

Prologue:

Sometimes life can be the unexpected. It can give you paths, choices, and roads. But, it can also give you obstacles, challenges, and complications. The question in life is not whether you get knocked down. You will. The question is, are you ready to get back up, and fight for what you believe in.

For me, I've been knocked down plenty of times. It's getting harder to get back up each time. Not knowing where life will take me is my worst fear of all.

Chapter 1: A New Start

New town. New people. Hopefully a new beginning. Hello Lima Ohio.

" Alex, do you think everything will change now?".

I looked over at my brother J.R. He had grown almost as tall as me, and was becoming a young man. His bright blue eyes still held innocence yet maturity beyond his years. We've been through hell and back together, and I'll never let him go through it again. He is part of my heart and soul.

"I promise that everything will change. You will never have to go through anything like that again. I promise."

And I meant every word. Even if I had to sacrifice myself to the nightmare that creeps into my thoughts and sends chills down my spine. I hope that things are different now. But, something deep down tells me that nothing will ever changed.

" Hey, wanna help me get my bike in the garage?"

"Sure! When are we ever gonna build me one?" J.R.'s eyes gleamed with excitement. All I could do was smirk, he was always begging for one.

" When you turn eighteen. But, I will tell you what. After we unpack, we can order a pizza and we can go walk into town. How does that sound?"

" Yeah! Maybe we will see some hot girls!"I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me/

I think we finally found our home.

We walked around town that afternoon, stopping at the local coffee shop and other random stores we came across too. We even stopped at McDonalds to eat lunch. While walking back home, we came across an antique photography store across the street.

"Hey, do you mind if I go in for a while?." I asked him and he shook his head and pointed to sports shop that was located right beside the photography store. I nodded, flashing him a smile before entering the store.

Walking in, there was a slight jingle signaling my entering. Looking around, I notice all the different lenses, films and old cameras displayed out on the shelves. This was my own personal heaven. Photography was one of my two passion along with Engineering. The way you can see a whole new world like no other person. To see the true beauty instead of what our world portrays. Walking to the front desk, there was a girl trying to reach one of the top shelves on a ladder. Right when I was about to ask her about job openings, I saw her foot slip.

"Oh Shit!" She yelped as she was about to fall, but I suddenly caught her. In that split second, I got a look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. She had golden locks that came down to her shoulders, and bright hazel eyes that were staring back at me in wonder sending chills down my spine. Something about her just captivated me. Then I realized I was holding her longer than I should.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I set her down on her feet.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm not the clumsiest person here, I don't really know what happened." She laughed.

I laughed "Trust me, I have two left feet most of the time. Do you need help reaching that?" As I started climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah, just the Nikon F 35mm Vintage." Reaching out I easily grabbed it, and handed it to her.

"Thank you. That shelf is always a problem for me." She laughed.

" No problem." I smirk, walking down the ladder and standing beside her. What was I suppose to say to this gorgeous girl.

"So, your new to Lima. Where were you from before?" She asked me, breaking the awkward silence. She walked back towards the counter still holding the camera.

"Do I stand out that much?" I asked her.

"Small towns usually mean you know everybody and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you around. I would of remembered such a pretty face like yours." She said smirking before turning her back towards me. My cheeks heated up and I smiled cheekily. She turned back around and stared at me.

"I'm from San Francisco." I told her and she smiled, showing off her pearly whites for the world to see. She quickly stepped behind the counter and walked towards one of the many pictures that were aligned on one of the many walls of the shop. The Golden Gate Bridge, my favorite place in San Francisco.

" I know that this may be new to you, but I've loved this picture. I've never been to San Francisco myself but it's a big dream of mine." She said smiling at the picture. We were so close that our arms were brushing against one another's. The ringing, which signalized that someone had walked into the shop sounded and I looked towards the door to see J.R stairing in fascination all around the shop before spotting me. I quickly walked towards him and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the shop.

"Thank you once again." I heard the sweet voice of the angel I had just saved. I turned towards her and smiled. "I'm Quinn by the way." She said. Quinn, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl, I though to myself.

"I'm Alex." I said with a quiver in my voice. She smiled back before turnin back towards the counter. I was shocked a bit when I noticed the shake of her hips, just wiggling her but for me. I bit my lip before remembering that I was still clutching to J.R. I walked out of the store a smile upon my face. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

So here we are! Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning...

Have you ever felt like you can leave all your burdens and pain behind for just a moment? To feel so free in the world, where nothing matters. Running, I can feel my heart racing, my feet pumping, and the crisp cold breeze brush against my skin. I miss the sun's warmth against my skin, the calm beautiful waves crashing in the distance, and the sand between my toes. This is the moment where I let my mind free. Right now, I feel like Im the only person in the world as the sun still hasn't risen yet. My thoughts fly randomly, but I only had one thought stick in my head. All I can think about is that beautiful girl I came across last night. Quinn... The blonde beauty that took my breath away. There was just something about her that was so mesmerising, and I crave to get to know her better. My goal today is to talk to her, and hopefully make it through today. Finally coming to a walking pace, I see the sun rising in the horizon. I stopped right where I was and stood there, letting the warmth of the sun embrace me. My mother was my sun. She was the only one that can make me feel the same warmth of love.

_"Alexandra Marie Fernandez, what are you doing hermosa?" My mother's smooth and warm voice echoed in the quiet house, as everyone else is sleeping. I look up to her, and notice she is smiling at me. Her smile kept my heart beating everyday._

_" Nothing mama, I was just waiting for you to wake up. I made you breakfast!" I excitingly pointed to the plate by her side, and she trys not to laugh at my attempt on making her breakfast. I felt her arms wrap around me, spreading her warmth and love._

_" Gracias hermosa! My favorite." As she brought the burnt toast to her mouth, taking a bite, as I sit there waiting for her reaction. "Perfect." She smiles. My heart soared, nothing could be better. I grab her hand as we sit on the couch, watching the sun come up._

_"In the sun, I feel as one." We giggled._

"In the sun, I feel as one..." I whispered under my breath, while taking the moment in. reliving the past, feeling my mother right beside me for just that moment.

"I miss you mama." The it was gone, and I felt utterly alone.

Running back home, I realized that dad already left for work.I took a deep breath, relieved. Quickly jumping in the shower, I let the hot water penetrate my body, relaxing my muscles from the fifteen mile run. But I couldn't waste anymore time, too much to take care of. Getting out of the shower, I got ready and ran into my closet. Oh god.. What should I wear? I need to look nice but nothing fancy... but not too sloppy. _Alex..You sound like an idiot... Fucking pick something and be done._ I grabbed a plain T-shirt, my black leather jacket, my blue dark faded jeans, and my black and white VAN's. I ran into the bathroom to check myself out. _Looking good Fernandez._

Running down the stares, J.R. was ready to go and was waiting for me.

"Wanna take the bike today?" I smirked, throwing him a helmet.

"YES! Dude, do you understand how many babes I can get just for being on here?!" I rolled my eyes. _Boys..._

I through on my helmet on, and revved the engine. Here goes my first day at Mckinley High.

After dropping off J.R., I hurried off to school. My new beginning... hopefully. Arriving at the front office, I took a deep breathe. _You can do this Alex. Smile and wave. That's all you do. Look nice and be the silent and survive type. Is that really what I want? JUST GO!_

Walking in, I could feel the cool air conditioning breeze against my skin, and heard a smooth sweet voice.

"Hello Darlin, how can I help you?" said the women at the front desk. She had a southern accent, which was very amusing.

" Hello ma'am, Im Alex Fernandez. Im new to McKinley and I came to get my schedule." My politeness was always a charm of mine that no one could resist.

"Of course dear! We've been waiting for your arrival." She turned around searching for papers. As she was searching, I took in my surroundings. Wooden desks surround my being, with the smell of peppermint that scented the air. I felt butterflies start to roll through my stomach sending chills up my spine. I had absolutely no idea how this day might turn out...

"Oh, her honey! This is your schedule today, and your saily planner... and your locker number and combination! Have a great first day at McKinley High!" Her cheerful voice rang through my airs like splinters.. Why do the staff always have to be so cheerful in the morning?...

"Thank you ma'am." I reply, as I start my way out the door. _Ok check. Mission one, accomplished. _Walking down the hall, I kept my hood up, shielding myself from being any sort of a target, and just keeping alert for any type of threat. Looking at all the students, it seemed to be a typical high school. Jocks...Nerds... Cheerleaders... Math Team... Hispanics... Goths... Environmental Club... Theater... And the list can go on and on... And for me, I fit in no where. Just how I like it.

_Ok... Locker 275... 275..._

Finally opening up my locker, and taking a moment to relax my body and thoughts.

_Breathe Alex. Your starting off good. Lets get the show on the road._

"Look what we have here guys! A newbie!" _Don't turn around just ignore..._

"Hey butch! We are talking to you!" I can hear people start whispering and murmuring around me, loving the new scene thats about to happen. _I cant do this... I cant start anything.. But I need to protect myself! We need to lay low and survive... Fuck surviving, we need to fight back! _I felt my body being slammed against the lockers. I felt bruises begin to form. _Shit._

"Fucking Immigrant, answer us!" Thats when I looked up. Two muscular guys were standing in my way, with there group of jocks huddling around us. I noticed that there were students huddling also, holding their cameras out, ready for a show.

"Leave me alone." Was all I said. My voice came out monotone. But I noticed the fatter black one was just getting entertained.

"Aw! The immigrant wants to leave it alone! Aw!" As everyone started laughing, mocking me. I tried shoving them away from me, but they just slammed me right back into the lockers. I grimaced from the agonizing pain, from the metal digging into my skin.

"How about we give this freak a lesson?" What the hell? Are those... slushies?

Suddenly I felt a wave of ice prickling my skin, covering me with chills. Laughing and hollering is heard all around me, as I felt the feeling of shame and embarrassment. I keep my eyes closed, soaking in the feeling of defeat. I will always be the laughing stock. _Its because you never fight back. Fight. _Rage suddenly took over my body. I ringed my hands out from dripping wet slushy covering me. I furiously wiped the slushy out of my eyes, and looked at everyone around me. _This is your time to fight back. _The jocks turned their backs while laughing at me. _Wrong move. _I grabbed one by the back of their letterman jacket, and shoved him on the ground. I could hear people gasp, some hollering fight, and some betting on who would win. At first he looked at me in shock, but quickly changed to rage. My anger dimmed for a moment, fearing him, seeing my father in his rage. _No no no.. Run Run. Survive Alex! _But it was too late, I was tackled on the ground, feeling his rough hands grabbing me by my hair.

"Now your scared you fucking bitch!? You are nothing! Just a scared little girl!" He mocked me, seeing his eyes penetrating my soul. I punched him in the jaw, and kicked him in the groin. Hearing is groan as he feel limply to the ground, I quickly got up, and was in a surprised but in a defensive stance. Looking around in my surroundings, I noticed a bigger crowd had gathered around us, loving the entertainment. _Really? No one is gonna stand up for me? Everyone is just gonna stand there and protect themselves... That says a lot.. _Out of nowhere, I was shoved into the lockers once again, by the big black guy.

"You fucking..!."

"AZIMIO! What the hell are you doing?!" I could feel his body tense but wasn't planning on letting me go. Surprised, I look to the side to see a toned guy with a mohawk part the sea of people and put a stern hand on top of the guy Azimio's arm.

"This bitch!.." before he could even get a word, the mohawk guy shoved him off of me, making him land on the ground next to the other guy that is gasping for air.

"NEVER! I mean never call her that first off and never lay a single finger on her again. What the hell is wrong with you dude!" He screamed at them. I stood there completely surprised and relieved breathing hard. He looked to me and his eyes suddenly softened. There was something about him, that told me that I was safe.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" His eyes scanned over me, really worried.

"Um... Im okay.. Thank you.. for you know.. helping me.." I was able to whisper. I turned to see the crowd part for three girls that were in red and white cheerleading uniforms with their arms on their hips.. The superior rulers of high school. I took a deep breath preparing me for more hell to come. _Breathe Alex._

"What is going on here? What did I miss? Azimio, Karofsky, why the hell are you on the ground? Get up you idiots." A Latina girl turned to me. I took her in. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled tight into a pony tail, and a slender and toned body. She had beautiful brown eyes that held more emotion and story to them than most could tell. Behind her stern glare, there was something so passionate and loving that I could tell was behind her castle walls.

"What happened? And you answer me right now before I go all Lima Heights on.."

"Santana shut up." Puck interrupted. He laid a comforting hand upon my shoulder, and stood in front of me, as if he was my knight in shining armor. I noticed that Azimio was about to get up, but the latina beauty kicked him in the stomach, making him collapse back onto the ground, while his friend Karofsky shudders on the ground. _Seriously?_

"This has nothing to deal with you Santana, just walk away." He calmly stated but he was ready for a fight.

"Puckerman, are you really going to help out this loser? I thought you were better than that." That voice... I know that glorious voice that has recently haunted my precious dreams. Looking through the crowd for the blonde goddess, my eyes land on one of the cheerleaders. _No way... This cant be happening... _She's so.. different..

" Baby Mama, stay out of this. Now everyone just leave and mind you own business." Turning back to me, he is talking to me, but I don't pay attention to what he is saying. My mind is on Quinn, the girl that took a piece of my heart last night, the girl that gave me hope, is now completely transformed.

"Hey! You ok? We need to get you cleaned up, ok?"

"Oh yea, Im sorry. What's your name again?" My mind finally coming back to me.

"The Puckasaurus at your service." As he winks at me, then smiles softly and adds " Im Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. How about you?"

"Alexandra but most people call me Alex." He smiles at that and holds his hand out. "Well its very nice meeting you Alex. You are now officially the Puckster's Bro, so you are hanging out with me. But, you need to clean up first."

We silently walk to the girls restroom, I give him a small smile before I walk in. Once the door closes behind me, my act falters. My shoulders hunched down, my eyes close trying to build myself back up. _You cant fall apart, not now, not here. _I push my body to move towards the sinks that seem so far. I keep my head down, not wanting to look at myself. I turn the water on letting the sound of water falling calm my mind, my muscles, and stop time. _Breathe. In. Out. Breathe._ I start to undress, throwing my jacket off. My hands reach down to the bottom of my shirt, throwing it over my head to the pile of the slushy mess. My hands rest on the sides of the sink as I just let myself fall apart. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as the fear and anguish hits me hard. Hurt transforms into anger as my hands turn into fist that begin to slam against the sink, feeling bruises to quickly appear. I look up to see myself and immediately stop. I stop and just stare at myself. _Who am I? Who is this person that I barely even know anymore.._ I can feel myself slowly fading away. _Fight Alex. Keep fighting._

I suddenly felt a hand upon my shoulder. I suddenly jump, frightened,I turn and push myself to the sink. I looked up to see doe blue eyes staring back at me. She's the blonde cheerleader with Santana and Quinn.

"Wha...What are you doing here?.. If you want to keep torturing me, go right ahead." As I prepare myself for more slushies thrown at me. Waiting, nothing happened...

"Actually, I saw that you were all sad so I thought that I could help. Sanny, wont admit it but she feels bad too. But, I thought you could use this. " She turned around grabbing a black shirt that had big red letters saying "TITANS". "Im Brittany by the way" She smiled, so innocently like a child.

"Thanks." I reply while laying it on the other sink.

"No problem. Im sorry about today, they are just jerks. You always have me, Sanny, and Q. Oh! And Lord Tubbington, he doesn't always like people.." She starts to walk out.

"Oh by the way! You are totally hot, especially your abs. I would totally date you but I have Sanny and our lady kisses, and they are so hot that I have to say no." She giggles and runs out.

"Okay then..." I whisper to myself.

I quickly rinse my hair out wipe the slushy of my arms, throwing on the shirt, I get ready for part two of this terrible day. _Here we go again..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys:) Im sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with surprises:)

Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy

I own Alexandra Fernandez

Chapter 3

Walking to my first classroom, obviously late, I quickly paint a mask on my face, pretending like nothing happened earlier and that I'm tough. Back to surviving like always.

"And so we will continuing on chapter two, on page..." A shrill voice halted as I stepped into the class. I could feel people's piercing gazes strike my body. _I hate being the attention... Stay under the radar Alex.._

"Well hello, Ms..."

"Fernandez. Alex Fernandez. I want to apologize for being late. I couldn't find the class..." _Just get me out of here..._

" Don't worry dear, its nice to meet you. We just started class, so you didn't miss much. You can sit by... Ms. Fabray." At the split second, my heart literally fell out of my chest. _Why...?! Why me? Why do I have the worst luck in the world..._ One by one, I forced my legs to move to where I saw the blonde cheerleader that had broke me today. I slowly pulled out my chair and set my bag down, pulling out a spiral notebook and pen, and got ready for class without even glancing to my side. _Can my day possibly get worse?.._

"Everyone turn to chapter two, page fifty six. Ms. Fernandez you can share a book with your partner while I check out a book for you." _I spoke too soon.. _I shifted my body towards the book, and kept my head down. While closing myself up mentally, I went into autopilot. Taking down notes, every single detail, and did nothing but read and listened. Nothing else.

"Im sorry." a slight whisper passed the lips of the blonde beauty beside me. It took me a minute to register what she just said. I looked right at her, right into her gleaming hazel eyes. _I swear I could get lost into them... She also isn't who you think she is Alex.._

" Its okay. I wasn't expecting anyone to help out this poor loser." As I point to myself, as my voice almost cracks from betrayal. _Walls up Fernandez. _My stance becomes rigid and my voice strong. " Im use to it. Just don't try to act like you actually care. Thanks." I could taste the bitterness in my mouth. My tone visibly stuck her as a shock. I turned away swiftly and acted like nothing happened at all. _Nothing bothers me. Im strong. Nothing will hurt if I just stand away. I cant afford to be hurt anymore, or I'll lose myself.._

" Alex... I truly am sorry.. That wasn't me, I just.." Before she could finished, I interrupted.

"What?... Oh that wasn't me, its not how I truly am!" I said mockingly. "Whatever.. I've seen it and been through this before. You believe them until there is a knife in your back..."

"I know... but sometimes people also put up masks to truly hide themselves from the world..."

Her words caught me as I look at her as she continued. "And I have a feeling that you know exactly what that is like...But, I want to say that Im sorry..." She turns her head back to the text book and I immediately miss her gaze upon me. I turn towards the window, stepping out of reality. I have no where to be safe. No where to run and no where to hide. The world that I live in is my own personal hell, that I cant escape. Nothing to show me the light. Im only haunted by darkness.

" It's okay... Im sorry for acting like that..." I whisper back to her. It felt like I had no control on my words that fell out of my mouth. I could feel her gaze shatter through my brick walls. I turn to stare into her glistening hazel eyes. I could see the girl I met not too long ago within them. The girl that makes me heart beat faster every time I thought of this angel. This silent communication... This raw connection that we cant pull away from, pulls us closer and closer till I could barely feel her hand graze mine.. (RING!)

_Mother Fucker..._

The connection was immediately cut as people started to rush out of the class around us. I clear my throat trying to cut the tension in half. "Well... I'll see you around." packing my things, I suddenly remember. "Oh hey!" catching on her wrist. "Can you remember to tell everyone that I like Blue Raspberry way more than cherry? It doesn't really go well with my skin." I winked at her and she laughed at me graciously, causing my heart to stop.

"Ill see what I can do." As she winks and walks out of the class. Sadly, I couldn't keep my eyes away from looking at her hips swishing back and forth. _Those skirts are going to be the death of me.. _ _Shit... You are whipped. _

Carrying on through the halls, the day blows by until lunch as I walk to my locker keeping my head down away from any other threat. So far today I have had only that one slushy. My spidey senses are tingling that there is much more to come. Finally closing my locker, I take in my surroundings. _Where do I go now... _My first instinct struck me as I saw the sign to the auditorium, I found my new hide out.

Walking in, I feel safe, knowing that I am alone. I walk up the steps, using my cell phone as a flashlight to shine my way to the lights. Walking up, finally feeling the switch between my fingers, I flicked it upwards. Suddenly the stage had a glowing light appear upon the grand piano. I stopped and stared at it for a second, feeling the pull and hearing it calling me. Slowly, I quietly walk closer and closer, till I'm finally sitting down. Like always, I close my eyes, and gather all of my emotions in my chest while I hold my breath... Then my hands lightly drift against the keys, as I exhale all the tension spilling through my chest. The keys creating chills up my spine, feeling as if they were fragile. My fingers drifted over different chords and sounds as if they were feathers, creating a masterpiece filled with every single part of me. Then I stopped. I felt the images from my past and present invade my mind, creating a warped mess of emotion inside of me. The guilt, the pain... The hurt... The immense feeling of loneliness that creates a gaping hole in your heart that no one can fix.. Chords started to automatically play without even thinking...

**_Hello, hello_**

**_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound..._**

**_(Slight Pause)_**

**_Alone, alone_**

**_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_**

**_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_**

**_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_**

**_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_**

**_But it's never enough_**

I could feel my tears start to splatter along the keys causing me to notice my weakness.. I stop playing, trying to build my walls back up. Closed up completely, I blankly stare at the wall in front of me as I finish the last final chords.

**_Cause my echo, echo_**

**_Is the only voice coming back_**

**_My shadow, shadow_**

**_Is the only friend that I have..._**

My voice fades into nothing, as my heart starts to wrench, leaving a suffocating feeling throughout my body. Tears start to gather as I try to push them out of the way, roughly swiping them with sleeve, as if they were acid. Tears was the sign of weakness, and I wont let anybody including myself, witness it. I slowly take a deep breath in. Holding it inside, I bottle up all my feelings and built a brick wall around them, then I blow all the steam out of my being. _I can't take this anymore... ALEX! You are strong, keep fighting!.. I just..I need a break.._

I slowly get up from the piano bench, and cut the light off. I let the darkness swallow me up, since nothing could compare to the fear that I lived through daily.. Slowly, my mask shields my true identity, while I walk through the hall. I don't even care about the rest of the day, I just walk up to my bike, throw my helmet on, kicked the kick stand, and revved the engine. I was completely empty. Im worthless, weak, useless, and completely disgusted with myself... Why me? As I shoot out of the parking lot, I notice gorgeous hazel eyes, following my ever move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riding my bike around town, helped clearing my mind. It set me free from the world, making me disappear in thin air and was able to hide from everything and everyone. All my fears live within me as if I was a ticking bomb reading to blow, ready to break down and become weak and vulnerable. My life was just a complete nightmare and I had no one to save me. I stop by the house to grab my camera, so I could go around town for awhile before I had to pick J.R. up from school.

I could feel my body freeze from the intense fear. My body shakes, knowing what is coming. I could smell the odor of whiskey in the air, suffocating me. Bravely, I raise my head up high and walk stealthy through the living room, ready to face the monster that tortures me in my dreams and my reality.

"Don't even try to fucking walk away acting like I don't know where you should fucking be.." His voice rooted my body to the ground. My eyes closed... Preparing myself for what may come sooner than I feared. Fear wraps its arms around me, capturing me as its prisoner, tearing my insides apart as I feel nausea attack me like a tidal wave. I can feel tears begin to flood my eyes, as I feel the petrified little girl inside me scream.

"Did you hear me?! Come here! Get me another beer while you are at it!"

Rolling my eyes, I run over to the fridge, grab a bottle, and head my way to the one that holds me in this cage. He is watching T.V., but it was barely evident that anything was on with the muteness buzzing filling the tension. I slightly set the bottle on the table by his side. His scarred sand paper like hands grasped my wrist roughly, pulling me to the ground. As I fall to the ground, I could hear his sinister laugh as his presence came closer and closer to where my body was spread out amongst the floor.

"You know, it wasn't smart to come here." He cracked open the bottle of beer, taking a large gulp of it before continuing. " I thought you were smarter than that Alexandra... But.." He smiles down at me, showing his unmerciful monster that lies deep inside him. " I guess its time to have my fun." Laughing, he picks me up from the collar of my shirt, feeling the fabric start to weaken under his grip. He violently slams my body into the nearest wall, making the wood behind me shudder continuously after he slams me into it over and over again, feeling my spine weakens with it and my head slams against the wall that holds me up. I wouldn't dare make a sound as his fist crashes into my ribs, sending an agonizing sound of bones crushing under his blows. My internal defense broke out trying to stop him from attacking me, shoving him off me, as I try to force my legs to move, to run, to hide, to survive. Limping, I see the path to freedom. But, before I could even consider being anywhere close to paradise, I fall back to hell. He snatched me from the back of my jacket, sending me flying backwards into the hard ground. The air flew out of my lungs, while my mind was floating. Could I float away? Could I hide under my brick walls, that I spent years building up?Please God, someone save me... His heavy forearm thrusted down upon my throat, cutting all ways of breathing. I claw at his arm trying to break free. Tears fall as if it was the only thing I could do to beg for mercy. He saw the pleading in my eyes, and laughed in my face.

"You did this to yourself. You ruined my life. You ruined your brother's life! You fucking bitch! You deserve to die right here and right now! But that would be too easy for you" He smirks at me, as I feel my lungs screaming and burning within my body."You deserve to suffer in this world. You deserve to feel every inch of pain, you disgusting and worthless piece of shit." He waits till my eyes start to roll to the back of my head. I feel like I was floating, that I could escape from this world full of pain and grief. Until he lifted his arm up, letting air rush back into my body, slamming me back into reality. He stands over me as I huddle into myself, curling into a ball, trying to escape. He slams his fists into my body over and over, penetrated my skin, bones, and soul. I was shattering, crumbling right under his mighty fury. I lost count on how many times his fists and kicks he has fought me with. I could feel my body shutting down. Slowly creeping into my own personal wonderland. Im falling down the deep pits of the rabbit hole...

The only sound I hear is my beating heart, slowly pumping the life back into me. I feel my lungs contract with air that burns every fiber in my body. Every move sends agonizing pain through out my whole being. Pain is indescribable. Pain comes in many forms. It could come from words that can destroy you or fists that weaken you and the hearts that have been stabbed and keys that have been lost or been left behind. Sticks and stones, will break my bones.. but words will never hurt me... That's all a lie. Pain is pain. Its an unforgettable feeling that will forever be seared into your heart, and will leave scars inside or out of your precious body. The body is a temple. It has easy targets to be easily knocked down, yet those weak points are held by strong beams from the soul. The soul of a human being holds the individual together. No matter what the situation, your soul will never be taken away. So fall. Fall hard, and get back up, because the strength the soul holds, will never back down.

I could feel the ice cold tiled floor pressed against my cheek. It seems that all I can feel is pain. My body lays limp, too weak to try to function. The bitter taste of blood gushed from my busted lip, while I notice blood is starting to make a pool underneath my head. My hand reaches slowly but surely to reach the agonizing pain that penetrates my side. My fingers graze over my ribs, immediately wincing from the horrible pain that it creates through out my body. Bile rises, as the pain become incredibly overpowering. I need to get out of here. My body sluggishly positions itself to stand, as all the pain wills it to surrender to its power over my body. My breathing is shallow, to the point I feel light headed. As I bring my knees and arms up to move, I scream out in pain that makes my body crumble. My body slumps to the ground as tears start to fall from my face, mixing tears and blood together creating a pool of my fears, sorrows, and weaknesses all over me. I can barely breathe. I can barely breathe. How am I going to get out of here.. Without control, a tidal wave of tears pour from my broken soul, making my body convulse under its power. Every tear resembles the ones that I held back from the world. The tears no one has ever seen. I am a lie. I am nothing.

My freedom, individuality, innocence, and pieces of my soul are forever gone.

If you truly believe that... You are a complete idiot.. UGh.. Shut up and get your ass up.

It felt like I was taken control of, and was forced slowly upon my feet. Nausea hit me like a tidal wave as I tried to force the feel down, fighting to get out. Foot by foot, my feet shuffle against the floor towards the door that held safety. Every step was another step it took for me to push all the crashing emotions and leave them there,stranded on the cold tiled, that held me prisoner under its grasp. My leg drags under me, when I finally step out of the door. I grab for my keys to the car, yet my hand comes out empty handed. The bastard took the keys! Dammit! Tears pour down my face, as I take step by step down the path to the deserted road. What am I gonna do?... I guess all that I can do is keep walking and end up somewhere. Looking down, I noticed it was two o'clock. School will be out soon for J.R. I follow the path of an empty road to follow.I just let my mind travel to a world that I can escape to. A world filled with with music. Music that feeds the soul with orchestral strings soothing the beat of beating hearts, that thrum with the power of the soul that creates beauty within. Piano notes pulling your heart to a destined destination. Every step follows the beat of my heart. It thrives the strength and power within me as I keep fighting.. Fighting to stay. It is the soundtrack of my life that plays in the back of my mind. I found a place.. I found a place where I belong.

Rain penetrated my skin softly, and all I could do was sigh with content and relief. Rain was my escape. It was the most peaceful experience I could ever have. It was like the rain washed away the pain, and replaced it with hope. Hope for some type of miracle to happen, even if it meant my dad could stop drinking, or disappeared off the face of the earth. Either would be fine by me. Puddles took place around me, leaving my mark behind with the drops of blood, sweat, and tears that trickled down my body. Step by step, I walk into the unknown, yet it barely scared me. I just had to keep going, moving, anything. Im a fighter. I've always been, and I guess I always will. Fear can easily take control of my body... and at times.. it can control my whole being. But now, my soul has came through the darkness, and fights back, and is relentless.

" Hey!" a soft spoken yet, wary man's voiced yell out into the wind, catching me off guard from my thoughts. " Hey are you ok?!"

I slowly turned my body as far as I could to see a man sitting in a pick up truck, with his window down as the winds blow against it. Deep down, the little innocent girl within me cowers away, but something tells me he is no danger to me. I walk, well limp to the side of his truck towards the open window, since I didn't think I could've yelled, since the burning in my lungs seemed to become a dagger in my side.

" Hello sir, yes I'm alright." I answered. All I wanted was for him to move on, and not cause any trouble for myself. I didn't dare look at him in the eye. People can tell too much about me through my eyes, cause my eyes are the passage to my soul. I will look at you, only if I trusted you and wanted you to see the true Alex, that is currently prisoner to the walls that built up around her.

" Sweetie, I know you aren't okay. Honestly, can you please tell me you are alright? And look at me?" I looked up, and was met with kind green eyes, that held care, passion and love. I haven't seen anything like that since my mother. His eyes made me feel safe. How is this possible?... I... I can't lie to him...

I blew out a deep breathe that I seemed to be holding, and looked up at him once more, and sighed out my answer.

" No..." Something triggered tears to trickle down my face without my permission. "Im not okay." He just looked at me. Not with pity. Not with hate. With strength and somewhere with some type of love. I heard the click of the door being unlocked. And all he said was..

" I won't let this happen to you. Get in hun." Deep down I knew to trust him... And then we were off to the unknown.


End file.
